Unhappy Valentines Day
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: 8-year-old Bella has a bad Valentines day at school. Poor girl. An outake from Growing Pains. *Complete*


**Author Notes:** In honor of Valentines Day I decided to write a Valentines based fanfic. It takes place in Growing Pains when Bella attended elementary school for the first time instead of being home schooled. It takes place shortly a few months after Bella's Hamster - ha-ha go read it.

By the way, Children are cruel little monsters to each other.

**Disclamer:** *insert standard disclaimer here*

**Unhappy Valentines Day**

Bella was excited when she woke up the next morning. It was valentines day, the one day her parents actually let her eat a bit of candy before breakfast. It was also a school day which meant a Valentines day party in her third grade classroom.

She bounded down the stairs and tripped. Before she could hit the ground she was swept up in the air by Jasper. "Vroom!" Jasper said causing his little sister to giggle. Jasper "flew" her to the kitchen before setting her in a chair. "And the eagle has landed safely." He assured his family.

"Can we get a pet eagle?" Bella asked. "Like the one in the Rescuers Down Under." Esme and Carlisle glanced at one another. It was one of Bella's new favorite movie, but they also knew having pet eagles were illegal and not logical in the a house full of vampires, there was also another point to bring up.

"Sweetheart," Carlisle started as he set waffles down in front of his daughter. "Do you remember what happened to Edwardian Emmetto Jasperin Cullen the First?" Bella nodded, folded her arms and glared at Alice. "Well, if we got another pet, it could meet the same end." He kissed the top of her head. "Now eat up and Edward will take you to school."

School started out pretty good. They had a spelling pre-test in the morning, recess and then the teacher told everyone to pass out their cards. Bella took out her stack of cards and joined the other students in putting them in their homemade mailboxes decorated construction paper. She put one in each box and went to her desk when she was done.

Bella went for her for her mailbox and opened it. Inside were five little cards. She dug them out and stared at them. Just five out of a class of 27. Bella opened her cards as the others dug in their haul. She tried not to notice that others had received lollipops and other candies with their cards.

* * * * * *

Bella sat in the backseat of father's car. He had decided to pick her up since it was slow at the hospital, though he would have to return to work soon. He could hear the quiet sniffles coming from his young daughter and could smell the salt from her tears.

"What's wrong, my little one?" He asked. Another sniff and no answers. "Bella, did something happen at school?"

She nodded and wailed, "Kids are mean! I don't wanna go back!" She was all for dramatics sometimes. "I only got five valentines cards!" Carlisle frowned. "And I was so mad I lied and said mama didn't send cookies with me to school and I… have the cookies in my backpack! And then I cried and… and… Matthew called me a cry baby! And the teacher asked me what was wrong and I told her that I only got five cards and she gave us all homework for punishment and we never get homework on holidays and…and… now everyone is mad at me and Josh pushed me down and I hurt my knee!"

His poor daughter had a rough day it seemed. He pulled up the drive way, got out, went to the door and picked up Bella from the backseat, after unbuckling her seatbelt. He carried his crying daughter inside, rubbing her back soothingly. Bella was reduced to hiccups and sniffles.

He sat her down on the couch and rolled up her pant leg and saw the skinned knees, red and ugly. He frowned. "You didn't go see the nurse?" Bella shook her head. "How come?"

"I didn't wanna be called names." Carlisle's dead heart ached for his little girl. He went, got some stuff to clean and bandage the wound up. He rolled the jeans down and disposed of the garbage before coming back. He wrapped a blanket around Bella before scooping her up. She snuggled against him. He wanted to offer words of comfort and advice. Sometimes, he could comfort his vampire children better with words, while Bella just wanted the physical comfort of her father.

"Daddy? Why are kids mean?" She asked. She didn't grow up around other children, besides playing with other kids at the park or Chuck E. Cheeses, or The Discovery Zone. Once she was invited to a birthday party from a co-worker of Carlisle's.

"Because they are little monsters." He said. "Sometimes, even worse than vampires. Most vampires just kill you. These little monsters like to torture you first." He was trying to make it simple for her to understand.

She yawned, took a deep breath, sighed and said "Oh." They sat there quietly until he heard her deep, even breaths. She had fallen asleep, exhausted from crying. Carlisle took her upstairs to her room to put her to bed. He covered her up after removing her shoes and left the room, quietly shutting the door.

He would find a way to make Bella's Valentines day a happy day. He took out his cell and called Esme. He knew exactly what would cheer Bella up.

"Darling, how would you feel if we got a kitten?"

_**The end. **_

****

**End Notes:** Another Growing Pains snippet. For those of you who don't know, or were too young to remember, The Discovery Zone was a fun gym like place where you can climb, slide, play in ball pits, stuff like that. They went out of business in the mid/late 90's. I never went to one, but I always wanted to!

Review please?


End file.
